


天生吸引（番外）

by lukama



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukama/pseuds/lukama
Summary: ※ABO预警  伪现背  雷且狗血
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 7





	天生吸引（番外）

问李帝努什么时候喜欢钟辰乐的，可能他自己都说不清楚，他不似黄仁俊和钟辰乐有同胞爱，也不同于朴志晟经常与钟辰乐一起嬉笑玩闹的XXJ情谊，好像喜欢来的猝不及防又感觉是长久一来的感情积淀。钟辰乐浑身上下都是李帝努喜欢的点，没办法完全说明，不过倒是有一样，李帝努可以直接肯定，

那就是钟辰乐的腿  
李帝努其实有点腿控，从练习生开始他就注意到了，细长、纤直、匀称，穿着过膝的短裤和小腿袜跳着可可爱爱的泡泡糖。钟辰乐的腿过于白皙了，舞台灯光一打显得尤其漂亮，李帝努总是忍不住多看几眼。而随着时间的流逝分化的来临，钟辰乐体型发育得愈发好看，腰线高腿还长，不特意锻炼也能保持最佳的身材的体质常常让李东赫实名羡慕：真是老天爷赏饭吃。

妈妈今天又回国了，钟辰乐一个人在家随便点了份外卖，洗完澡后瘫在沙发上刷着微博，突然门口传来滴滴答答按锁的声音，钟辰乐抬头一看李帝努提着大包小包正在玄关换鞋。

“你怎么过来了？”  
“你妈妈说她回国了，担心你又点外卖所以让我给你带点吃的。”  
“咋的？我还不能点啦？”  
“多吃外卖对身体始终还是不好的”李帝努把围巾取下来挂在衣架上，“听你语气你是不是又点外卖了？”  
“我……”钟辰乐理亏地吐了吐舌头，“不知道你来，就点了一份~”

李帝努无奈地刮了刮钟辰乐鼻子，走进厨房把买来的饭菜用碗盛出来，钟辰跟着帮忙，看着盘子里的食物忍不住吐槽：“你这还不是外带的呀，怎么老是说我……”  
李帝努笑笑，“这是在店里面买的，和外卖肯定不一样，你不是总说最近吃不下吗？给你打包了点你爱吃的。”

“哇~厉害了，你怎么知道我现在想吃这个？”钟辰乐看见食物两眼放光，抓起鸡腿就要啃被李帝努拉去洗手。

一顿饭吃的酣畅淋漓，钟辰乐摸摸圆鼓鼓的肚子心满意足地躺在沙发上，嘴里还念叨着明天想吃的东西，李帝努默默记下，拿着抱枕和辰乐一起躺下。

狭小的沙发可容不下这两个大个子，钟辰乐靠在边上作势要掉，李帝努一把把人拉起圈在怀里，下巴抵在那人毛茸茸的头顶，低头在对方脸颊亲了一口。

“呀~”  
钟辰乐对于李帝努的亲昵总是害羞得不行，就算他已经成年并且对方也是堂堂正正的未婚夫，他还是觉得不好意思，甚至还觉得自己是小孩子，李帝努这样做非常地不对！

意识到这是个大问题，钟辰乐坐起身来，眼神严肃地看着此刻被他压着坐李帝努，  
“李帝努，不要总对我耍流氓知不知道，你这是带坏我！”  
“噢？”李帝努笑笑，眯起好看的眼睛，  
“这就算带坏啦？”  
“要不然我教你什么是真正的耍流氓吧？”

说着李帝努翻身将钟辰乐压在身下，抬起他的双腿缠在腰上，倾身吻住他的嘴唇，舌头撬开牙齿在口中掠夺，不停地舔舐各个地方，最终与辰乐的舌头纠缠在一起。钟辰乐敌不过李帝努的力气，只能在他喉间发出抗议的声音，呜呜呜地却又变了调，像发情小猫的喵呜，听的人心痒。

一吻结束李帝努松开钟辰乐，满意地看着身下人带着盈透的嘴唇和绯红的面颊喘气，眼睛里既是害羞又是情欲，可爱的很。钟辰乐伸手捂住剧烈跳动的心脏，抬眼看着眼前笑得眼睛都没了的人刚要嗔怪，那人抓起他的手就往身下探去，

“乐乐，我来教你变成大人吧？”

钟辰乐紧张极了，他着实没有想到事情怎么会往这个方向发展，脑袋里面在拉警报，想着今天穿的是小熊维尼的内裤，好幼稚，根本就忘了出口阻止。他被李帝努牵引着来到卧室坐在床上，李帝努伸手摸了摸他早已汗湿的额头，与他平视而坐

“就这么紧张？”  
“……”

没有信息素的影响，理智清醒地要做这么亲密的事情，自己还是零经验，能不紧张吗？李帝努看出了钟辰乐的不安，依旧温柔地亲吻他的脸颊，轻咬着耳垂在他耳边说到：“那你用脚好不好？”

看着李帝努深情的眼神，钟辰乐没再拒绝，李帝努鼓励地亲了亲，带着他的手一起脱下了外裤，腿间早已挺立，撑起内裤支起好大一个帐篷，虽然以前一起换衣服的时候也看过只穿内裤的样子，但那个时候怎么能和现在比啊？！面前这一大坨到底是个什么东西？？？

钟辰乐颤颤巍巍地抬起脚，在帐篷上轻点一下，看着李帝努紧张的咽了下口水，  
“我……我开始了……”

纤细嫩白的玉足从李帝努的胸膛划过，逐渐向下来到小腹，然后轻踩在那一处，足底传来滚烫的触感，柔韧又好似在颤动。钟辰乐不敢用力，只能抬起脚尖轻揉摩擦，抬眼看看李帝努，发现他在目不转睛地看着自己，呼吸重了些再加上那双深不见底地的眸子，钟辰乐仿佛要被他赤裸裸的目光盯穿了，血液都涌到脸上快要滴出血来。

也不知道自己做的好不好，那人也不说话，钟辰乐只能根据李帝努的呼吸和表情来判断，尽管害羞得不行，但一看到李帝努舔着嘴唇眼神微眯好似享受的样子，他又觉得像是摸索到了。alpha信息素在房间内持续扩撒，本来就带着临时标记，钟辰乐不自觉的跟着回应，呼吸也急促起来，内里也在渴望着，快要稳不住，信息素在房间里融合，凸显着明确的欲望。

李帝努眯眼看着面前明显已经挑起情欲的人，大手顺着他光滑的大腿肌肤，留恋又色情地一路抚摸向下，一把抓住钟辰乐的脚踝用力向面前一拖，即刻倾身上去吻住他的双唇，牙关开启也是毫不留情的攻城略地，誓要把前面的人拆吃入腹才好。

“还不够，乐乐，怎么办？”  
钟辰乐得到空闲喘气，李帝努伏在他耳边，舔着他的耳垂，声音有点沙哑  
“乐乐……我反悔了”

算是默认，钟辰乐闭眼任那人胡作非为，耳边细细簌簌的笑声使得他更不敢睁眼，仿佛一心赴死的战士。待到摸够了亲够了，最后来到的时段又莫名地放松下来，想象中的疼痛并未袭来，许是借着信息素本身就有润滑，连哥哥都没怎么动手。自己被进入得过于顺利，还未享受到哥哥温柔的动作却首先迎来了狂风暴雨。

李帝努怕是疯了，如此不管不顾，像是初尝情欲被蒙了头，只知道速度和深度，哪里还是平日里温柔的好哥哥，现在就如同一头被饿了许久的狼，伏在爱人身上索取又索取，怎么都吃不够。

钟辰乐被顶的咿咿呀呀，骂人的话到嘴边却无故变成了娇吟，自己听了都害臊，再这么下去明天嗓子都要毁了，可要怎么办呢？哥哥的信息素太浓了，完全宣誓着欲望满足与喜悦，牵连着自己整个人都烧起来，抵不过挣扎不过忍不过，于是干脆放任自己在这无边的欲海中与他一同沉沦……

秘密的地方被打开，李帝努想要一鼓作气深入探寻，可钟辰乐却不干了，按着他的手臂摇头阻止，  
“哥哥，疼，不要……”  
都到这个地方你给我说停下？李帝努不敢相信，肺都快气炸了，报复性地咬上钟辰乐的肩膀，还用了点力，哪知道却把那人弄哭了，

“好疼啊！呜呜呜……李帝努你快停下！我不要了……呜呜……”  
“你要是敢进去……我……再也不会理你了……”

空气中的信息素反应辰乐是真害怕了，李帝努咬咬后槽牙退了出来，此时此刻不得不感叹李帝努的定力，都快出了给整这一下，换成其他alpha不被打屁股咬脖子再吃干抹净才怪。不过现在的李帝努确实不好受，他掰着还眼泪婆娑的人的双腿，生气地一巴掌拍在那人的屁股上，

恶狠狠地说：“腿给我夹紧！”

他进入双腿的缝隙，模拟着性交的姿势，速度依旧不减，钟辰乐一低头就能看见下身这淫靡不堪的场景，刺激得捂住了眼睛，怕长针眼。可那东西就在腿根活动，来回摩擦间擦过入口，痒得心中翻腾起一层又一层的空虚，难受极了。极力想要掩饰，可Omega信息素突然爆发了出来，止都止不住，信息素浓烈迅猛，连李帝努都不由得停了下来，却被辰乐一把按下头接吻。钟辰乐抬起手臂攀上他的肩膀将两人位置调换，坐在李帝努身上，Omega面颊绯红眼神迷离，比刚才多了些媚态和渴望，清纯的脸却说着下流的话

“哥哥，给我……”说着，辰乐抬腰自己就找位置吃了进去。Omega的信息素告诉李帝努辰乐这是发情了，非常凑巧的时间，思考着目前的情况和明天没有练习的李帝努突然被辰乐打了，后者瘪嘴又要哭，

“哥哥怎么都不专心？”

Omega发情期对alpha的依赖是空前绝后的，alpha稍微的情绪都会被Omega捕捉并无限放大，这种时候需要alpha给与Omega强大的安全感和满足感。

现实是李帝努确实也这么做了……  
用最直接和有效的方式按着那人完成了生殖腔标记，快、准、狠。

PS：刚刚被打扰到的李帝努报仇了，还挺狠，弄的人身上没一块好皮，当然是避开了衣服要露出来的地方。钟辰乐一心扑在alpha身上求安慰，都不反抗，明早起来看到可会不得了，不过，也要他明早起得来才行。


End file.
